


I've Got Nothing To Do Today But Smile

by Emilys_List



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Come As You're Not 2010, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilys_List/pseuds/Emilys_List
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babies, threesomes, and love. Not in that order. [For Come As You're Not 2010.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Nothing To Do Today But Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize them, they belong to someone else.
> 
> Why it's a costume: I love sweet H/W fic. Love it. And I love the great fic I've read where they are married, with kiddos, etc. I just can't write it. I gave myself a rubric of what my story had to include - a baby, a civil union, use of James/Greg, and an 'I love you.' I'm hanging a big ol' MISSION ACCOMPLISHED banner across this costume!

Her name is Hannah. She is strawberry blonde, from Glen Gardner, and is 17 years old. She's Team Edward all the way. She is also in labor and sends a text between pushes.

Wilson's phone vibrates very near his head. He's hungover - he's very hungover - and he slaps at the screen, reading through squinting eyes. "Fuck," spits from his dry throat. He looks around the bedroom for House and inexplicably finds him on the floor. "She's in labor." Wilson gets up and moves as fast as possible, which is actually pretty slow. He throws boxers, jeans, and a button down on House's almost-corpse. "Honey, you're going to have to move a little faster. Margaret's practically crowning."

House gets to his feet, still completely naked, as Wilson tornadoes around him. "Honey," he says witheringly, "She's going to arrive with or without our drunk carcasses there to witness it."

"I think Dr. Lim's on duty."

House, horrified, quickly dresses without a word.

Before they leave the house, they don sunglasses and chug giant glasses of water. It's like their undergrad years, or med school, or last Thursday. Today is probably the cut off for outlandish behavior. Before they leave, House pushes Wilson up against a wall and kisses him, pushing his tongue into his mouth, one hand groping to his dick. He rolls off him, grinning, and limps out the door.

[When they meet Matthew, tall and lean and earning his Ph.D. in Queer Studies at Rutgers, they're grinning a little too wide. Wilson introduces himself as "James," so House follows suit, shooting him a curious look. "Greg." Wilson pats House's chest. "We got married last month."

Matthew sips his Manhattan, raising an eyebrow. "Congrats, boys. But it's not marriage. It's a civil union in our fair state. Bigots don't think fags should muddy the pristine waters of matrimony."

House throws an arm around Wilson. "He's already muddied it a few lifetimes worth." Wilson shrugs off the offending arm.

"We're adopting a baby, and our lawyer advised that it would be easier with the shine of a civil union." Matthew's smile is wide. "Now that's good news. And, what, you're here for one last night out together?"

Something like that.

They're lucky that Wilson is so subtly seductive, and that House's belligerence can come off as attractive - at least to someone with Daddy issues.

House pulls away and sits on the edge of the bed, out of breath, watching Wilson being fucked by someone else. He catches his eye, and they share a look of bewilderment and gratitude. "I love you," House says, stroking his own dick lightly. "Back at, oh," Wilson replies.]

She's born by the time they arrive. Hannah is exhausted, with a whiff of PTSD on her face. She asks them what took so long and House attempts to answer truthfully so Wilson cuts him off, lying badly. She's not listening and she looks like she'll burst into tears at any moment. "I need to sleep," she says, rolling away.

Wilson moves towards her, to care and nurture, but House yanks on his arm and shakes his head no. He stands there staring at the young woman with her back to them, who's just given them the most generous and best possible gift. He hasn't even seen his daughter yet, but he's filled with gratitude and love. Oh, and vomit. He keeps everything in and dutifully follows his not-husband out of the room.

Her name is Margaret. She's a few weeks early according to the disapproving family physician who bestowed this due date upon her, but she's right on time. They stare at her through the nursery window. Wilson puts one arm around House, tracing a heart on his shoulder.

Eventually they drum up enough shared courage to enter the nursery. Nurse Valdez attempts to hand Margaret to Wilson, but House cuts in, cradling their daughter in his arms. He is quiet, observing her patchy red skin, squinting eyes, tightly coiled body, and on and on. He's so blissfully unaware that Wilson's able to quickly snap a picture and email it to House's mom, his team, and select former fellows.

When Margaret starts to cry, House scoops her against his chest, her little face peeking out at Wilson over House's shoulder. Her expression is anguished as she screams, but it's then that she completely wins Wilson's heart, and breaks it, in the same moment. "This is amazing," he whispers to his family.

Margaret's other dad says, "Yes, but also frightening."

"Oh yes, that too."

/end.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Title courtesy of Simon & Garfunkel's "The Only Living Boy in New York"
> 
> Thanks to [karaokegal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal) for throwing such a phenomenally cool bash each year. Though it's my first I'm so pleased to be a part of it.


End file.
